Arayx: Fire (Book 1)
by angelfonds
Summary: In a world where all believe in their ancestors known as the Star Ray's and Dark Ray's, a destiny unfolds.Every decade or year, a new hero rises to wish upon a Pixel. Only those Chosen may enter her castle.A young orange cat named Synor, an Icefox named Marisako, and a white wolf with the Dark-eye named Alaria, must journey to such a place.Avoiding Trenzar,leader of the Shadows.


I was finally able to start to type the first book to the other. I am only half way through at the moment, but I'll continue to upload chapters.

Arayx: Fire

Characters:

Sea Waters(Pirate gang)  
(In-dose) Captain Indos- black tom with green eyes, scar across snout.  
(Flow-zar) Flozar- green iguana with one missing eye.  
(Var-nel-a) Varnela- gray silver female cat with icy,blue eyes, Indos's mate. second Mate Garvo- black lemur

Dog Pack Borzarn- black Newfoundland, leader Crozy-gray mutt who's dumb Jargus-Rottwhiler

Odons Oldwood-old wise gray wolf, leader.  
(Sa-vor-na) Savorna- white female tiger.  
(Mon-zor-us) Monzorus- male lion

Meadows O'Fran- male brown rabbit who helps animals who want to bond with the Kinderfond's.

Shadows Trenzar-small white Chubenfreeze, leader Gorvox- cyborg black dragon Tozen- brown bear with slash across eye Craynus- black tom with orange eyes Vana- black she-cat, Craynus's mother.  
John Cutter- human, chief

OutCasters(of forest)  
Alaria- white wolf with the Dark-Eye Darkmind-shadowy ball trapped in Dark-Eye Crusher- black, old saber cat with one blind eye, the other yellow, leader, formally of Shadows Consro- green male lizard, formally of Shadows.  
(U-far-i-cus) Ufarcous- green male Dealous(Upright dragon), formally of Shadows

Icefoxes( All are white with black paws and underbelly)  
Iceking- an old Icefox, leader (Mar-hiss-sak-o) King Marisako Icefang- loyal,strong Icefox with ice powers Frostclaw- mentor to Zeby.  
Zeby- young Icefox Old Fest- a white male rabbit that taunts Zeby.

Darkfoxes ( All red with black underbellies)  
(Ram-zee) Ramzee- leader (Ni-ra) Nyra-Half Icefox and Darkfox (Har-ner) Harner-small tan male dragon, messenger.

Blazers (Sigh-nor) Synor- orange tom with blue eyes, fire power Norus- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, electricity powers.  
Decaros-gray tom, green eyes, yellow ear clip, red scarf, formally of Sea Waters, water powers Flania- white she Persian, green eyes, Synor's mate, Alarina's sister Jothren- orange he-kit with green eyes Devos-male German Shepard, sheriff Oconso-male bald eagle

Star Rays(All good Ancestors)  
Alarina- Synor's first love, Jothren's mother,brown she cat, yellow eyes Winterice- white, crystal she bird, Brought Winter Flareheat-red male dragon, brought Summer Maylife-timber female wolf, brought Spring Brownfallen- male chameleon, brought Fall Leaffall- brown tom,tint of silver, yellow eyes, Springflower's son, earth powers Springflower-silver she cat, Snowice's sister Snowice-white she cat/icy blue eyes, Synor's mother Burnfire-orange red tom,Synor's father, fire powers Star- serpent wit ha star shaped head. First Star Ray and helped create the world with Dark and the Tree of Life.

Dark Rays(All bad Ancestors)  
Dark- shadowy bird raven that helped create the world with Star.  
Savora- black female wolf, Alaria's mother Oshar- black male wolf with white paws, Alaria's father

(Name in here means their nickname or what they are called by)

Chubenfreezes( All white furry dragons the size of horses, kids are dog sized)  
Old(freeze)-male leader (Crystal)ice-teen, female (Artic)ice-female, Cyrstalice's, Snowbilzzard's, and Frozencrystal's mother (Snow)claw-father to above kids, mate to Articice Snow(bilzzard)-Crystalice's brother, teen (Frozen)crystal-Crystalice's sister Snow(flake)-male kid, Snowhail's son Snow(hail)-female, mother to Snowflake Blizzard(claw)-male Snow(fang)-male, father of Whitefox (Ice)fall- male teen (Fallen)snow-female teen (Moon)ice- female with a black crescent on her forehead, Snowyowl's and Icetree's mother,herb healer Frozen(water)-male, father of Icywind (Melted)ice-male, father of Moonice's kids Ice(tree)- male,kid Snowy(owl)- female kid White(fox)-male kid (Cloudy)snow- male teen Icy(Storm)- female teen Icy(Wind)- male kid, Father Frozenwater

(Outcasters)  
(Crescent)crystal-male Chubenfreeze, banished for drinking too much of the water, silver teen Avalia-Icefox, banished for once helping Nyra

Star Rays Ice(ray)-male Chuben, creator of Chubenfreezes Foxking-Icefox, Creator of Icefoxes Icequeen- Icefox, Foxking's mate

Dark Rays (Dark)ice- black female Chuben, Trenzar's mother (Shadow)death- black male chuben, Trenzar's father

Chapter 1

Red orange flames burned barks in the dense earthy forest. Smoke filled the air. An orange cat could be seen prowling through the underbush. He coughed now and then, but kept moving on.  
"Leaffall," the cat yelled.  
No answer. He padded on until a tree almost fell on him. Fire blazed off the burning tree. Cracking and sizzling noices could be heard.  
I can't go this way. I have to turn around, he thought.  
He turned around and headed towards the way he came. "Leaffall," he cried again.  
He thought he heard a small whisper. He perked his ear towards the direction. "Over here," it whispered.  
He ran in the direction it came from and came to a small hallow. A brown figure was bundled on the floor.  
"Leaffall," he replied over joyed. "Synor," the brown cat looked up.  
Synor could see that Leaffall's energy was ebbing away.  
"I can't go on," Leaffall rasped.  
"Sure you can," Synor replied.  
"Leave me behind. Save yourself," Leaffall coughed.  
"But I can't leave you to die," Synor cried.  
He couldn't believe his cousin was giving up.  
"We can still make it. Come on," Synor declared. Leaffall slowly got up. He could barely stand up. His brown fur had small patches missing.  
"Come on, follow me," Synor replied.  
Leaffall followed but more slowly. The two walked on. Leaffall coughed which made Synor look behind him to make sure he was there.  
He noticed Leaffall was really behind.  
"Leaffall, I'll help you," Synor vowed, but before he could go over a tree fell on Leaffall. "Leaffall," Synor yelled, but no answer came from the fallen tree. The only thing heard was the cracking fire.  
Synor knew he couldn't save Leaffall now. How will I get out, thought Synor.  
By now the fire was so close it could burn his pelt.  
"This way," whispered a voice.  
Leaffall, thought Synor.  
He turned away from the fallen tree and saw a ghostly figure in front of him. Stars formed on the brown pelt tinted with silver and the yellow eyes had no slits.  
"Follow me," Leaffall ordered.  
I can't believe he is a part of the Star Rays. Now I'll never be able to see him except in dreams, thought Synor.  
synor followed Leaffall through the blazing forest. Leaffall stopped at a rock. "The fire hasn't reached this far. Please run far before your stuck again," Leaffall replied.  
"I'll do that," Synor replied.  
"Farewell, then," Leaffall replied fading away.  
Synor ran as far away from the forest as the could. He came to the edge of a hill and sat down.  
Why does this happen over and over? I feel guilty more and more everytime as I see this, thought Synor as he watched the sun rise.  
The sunlight burned Synor's pelt. He opened his eyes to see he was laying on the hard dock. Waves crashed against the wooden structure.  
Synor got up and padded to the edge of the dock. He saw his reflection. His icy, blue eyes reminded him of his mother. He only heard stories of through what others told him. Even he only heard that his father was th color of fire. His mother like snow.  
Synor heard pawsteps behind him. "You thinking again," a brown cat asked sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, Leaffall's death dream haunted me again," Synor replied.  
"Well it happened a month ago," the brown cat informed.  
"You know, Norus, I am the last of my families bloodline," Synor replied looking at Norus.  
Norus's eyes narrowed as if his best friend was hiding something from him.  
"Where's Alarina," Synor asked.  
"Not sure. Decaros is waiting for us, though," Norus informed.  
Synor followed Norus away from the dock and into the City. Buildings were so high it hurt Synor's neck just to look up. Soon they came to an oak tree with a bench around it. A gray cat with a torn ear, red scarf, and right ear clipping sat on one of the benches.  
"Finally, you made it. No playing around," the cat yelled as Norus began to scare the birds away.  
"So, what are we going to do today, Decaros," Synor asked.  
"Well, Devos told me that the Dog Pack is stirring up trouble," Decaros answered.  
"Can't that German Sheppard do it on his own," Norus whined.  
"No, you know he's old. He's been the sheriff for years now. So have respect for your elders," Decaros growled.  
"It may not be adventurous, but at least its better than sitting around doing nothing," Synor replied.  
Decaros led the way away from the oak tree. Synor and Norus followed. Decaros led them toward an ally.  
"Synor, check here," Decaros ordered.  
Synor nodded and padded into the ally. Decaros beckoned Norus to follow him and padded away.  
"Synor, wait for me," Norus yelled.  
Synor crouched along the building, Norus following.  
"I hope we don't have to fight the Dog Pack," Norus whined.  
"Even if we do we have our magic," Synor whispered, pointing at his redish color thst had a burning fire stone.  
"Right," Norus whispered back, looking at his bracelet that had a electricity stone. Synor perked his ears.  
"Help me, please," a cry rasped.  
"This way," Synor whispered to Norus.  
Synor led them to a narrow allyway. Blood was all over the ground. Norus picked up his pad in disgust. At the end of the hallway, a limp brown body lay on the ground. Blood ozzing from the throat.  
Synor recognized the cat. "Alarina," Synor cried going ove to her. "Synor," she replied back in a whisper. "My love, what happened," Synor asked.  
"Dog...pack...attacked. Had...to...protect...kit," Alarina coughed.  
"Synor, she's dying," Norus replied putting his tail on Synor's shoulder.  
"I can't lose her. Alarina," Synor cried as Alarina stopped breathing and her yellow eyes turned cloudy.  
Synor looked up to see her spirit. "Protect the kit," she purred fading away.  
Norus went to the corner of the allyway. A small orange kit was bundled close to the brick wall shivering. "I think he's too scared to move," Norus declared picking the kit by the scarf of the neck. Synor followed Norus away from the ally. His eyes clouded in grief. Norus led them back to the dock. The sun was going down showing afternoon was coming.  
"You and the kit stay here while I find prey," Norus ordered putting the kit down.  
Synor looked at the orange kit. He wasn't as shaky as before and the kits eyes were closed.  
"What's your name and who's your mom," Synor managed to say. He really didn't want to talk, but think about what had just happened.  
"My name is Jothren and my mom...," the kit whimpered.  
"Well," Synor pressed.  
"I watched her die in front of me," Jothren cried burying his head into Synor. Synor gulped. Jothren's mother was Alarina? Then who's the father? Another cat? She cheated on me, thought Synor.  
"Who's your father," Synor asked, but dreading the answer.  
"I don't know. Mom said he's my color and he has icy, blue eyes that freeze you. He's brave and loves adventures," Jothren answered his green eyes looking at Synor. "I see," Synor replied uncertsin of who it could be.  
It could be me, but still you never can be sure, Synor thought.  
"What's your name," Jothren asked.  
"Synor," he answered.  
Very curious like me, Synor realized.  
Pawsteps behind them made Synor turn around. Norus and Decaros returned with a mouse and a fish. "Here little kit," Norus meowed. "Thanks," Jothren meowed pleased to ease his hunger.  
Synor shared the fish with Norus and Decaros. "What's the kits name," Norus asked licking his lips.  
"Jothren," Synor answered.  
"Great. Now we need to find him a home," Decaros put in.  
"No," Synor snapped.  
"Watch who you snap at," Decaros growled.  
"It's just...I want to look after him. He is Alarina's son after all. I don't care if he's not mine," Synor declared.  
"I see. Well, your training is done. Go ahead, but you feed him," Decaros ordered.  
"Thanks," Synor purred and led Jothren to the edge of the dock.  
"Hey, Decaros," Norus whispered.  
"Hmhm," Decaros asked.  
"Alarina never told him that Jothren is his son. She said keep it a secret so their destinies can bond," Norus answered.  
"I see. I'll keep that in mind," Decaros replied.  
Synor looked at the sky. The moon loomed high over his head. Jothren was curled up beside him asleep.  
I promise I'll protect him for Alarina, thought Synor.  
"I think you should tell Flania," Norus replied, padding next to Synor.  
"Maybe now I should turn to her after all, she is Alarina's sister," Synor replied.  
"Good luck getting her," Norus meowed leaving him.  
Synor licked Jothren's head and fell to sleep.  
Synor awoke to find himself around clouds. I am in the Star Rays area, thought Synor.  
A white she-cat with icy, blue eyes padded up to him.  
"Mom," Synor purred touching noses with her.  
"My son. You've grown well," she purred.  
"Snowice, stop leaving me behind," a orange, red tom meowed.  
"Sorry, Burnfire. I thought fire could blaze fast," Snowice teased.  
"Very funny. I am old ya know," Burnfire meowed.  
"I see you met Jothren," Snowice added.  
"An adventure awaits three of you," Burnfire said cutting his mate off.  
"What? Really," asked Synor.  
"Don't tell him now. Don't worry about it. We'll tell you about it later," Snowice informed.  
"Gotta go. Dead things keep coming here and we have to help them around their new home," Burnfire informed.  
Snowice waved her tail good-bye and followed Burnfire. The dream faded and Synor was left in darkness. Why only three? Who are they? If Jothren doesn't come, who will care for him, thought Synor.

Chapter 2

A Dark, dense forest with fog loamed under the eerie moon. Inside a cave creatures of many kinds lived here. Their leader sat in a chair. He was a small white hairy dragon with a purple and black cape. He stretched his wings. His collar with a black dearkned stone was around his neck. A large cyborg black dragon stood beside the chair.  
"Sir, do you want me to order a patrol to go after Crusher, Alaria, Consro, and Unfarcous," the cyborg dragon asked.  
"No, Gorvox. Let them run. They were useless anyway," the white dragon answered.  
"Crusher did say he would form the Outcasters, Trenzar. What if they form a rebellion against us," Gorvox asked.  
"We wil be able to defeat them. I am sure of it," Trenzar declared, pointing his claw to the roof of the cave.  
"Yes, sir," Gorvox replied, rolling his eyes.  
"When are the Darkfoxes going to come here. We must discuss how to get to the Pixel Temple," Trenzar growled.  
"They will come in due time," Gorvox reminded him.  
"Really? Well I can't wait anymore. We must defeat the Odons since Oshar and Savora couldn't. I'll make sure we defeat them," Trenzar declared.  
"Yes, sir," Gorvox growled.  
A black tom with orange eyes padded up to Trenzar.  
"Will you train me? I want to be just like you. An evil villain," the cat asked.  
"Oh no. A cat! Ewwwww! get it away. I hate them. Dirty, nasty creatures," Trenzar screamed, hiding behind his chair.  
"Craynus, come another time. Maybe I'll train you," Gorvox insisted.  
"But I want Trenzzar to," Craynus whined.  
"He'll do it later," Gorvox replied.  
Craynus turned and padded away.  
"Is it gone," Trenzar asked, behind his chair. "Yes, sir," Gorvox growled, rolling his eyes.  
"Thank goodness,"Trenzar replied getting in his chair.  
"Sir, tell me what you are," Gorvox asked.  
"I am a chubenfreeze. Very furry creatures who live in snowy like areas. My brotheren wear scarfs, but I looked at them in disgust. We Chubenfreezes are good with the ladies," Trenzar explained, pointing at himself.  
"Bet you are," Gorvox said, doubtfully. "Are your species short," Gorvox added.  
"No. Guess I am special," Trenzar answered.  
"Really," Gorvox replied looking him up and down. "So, Gorvox, tell me about yourself then. Since you asked about mine," Trenzar ordered.  
"Very well, I have nothing to hide," Gorvox replied. He pulled out a map that showed many lands.  
"North of past Glezarm Forest lies the Dragon volcus," Gorvox began.  
"Your from off the map," Trenzar replied.  
"So, what about it," Gorvox asked.  
When Trenzar gave no answer he continued.  
"My father was a harsh leader and my mother cruel. I went through training daily even as a newborn. When I was old enough to face my father for dominance of the land, I was bruetly injured. My mother and others looked at me in disgust. The battle left me to be banished. The last thing I lost was my bottom jaw from my mother. After that I was found by a Trigakutor named Dr. Trigar. Once I was in full health, he ordered me to flee here, in the Shadows," Gorvox explained.  
"You were experimented on and came here because you lost your ability to rule something so you came here to take mine," Trenzar growled. "No, I was saved not experimented on. Even though he did say he was a mad scientist and a doctor. And anyway, I don't want your leadership, Don't you remember I chose you," Gorvox snapped.  
"Oh yeah," Trenzar remembered.  
"It's mine," mumbled Gorvox.  
"How long did you say your father ruled," Trenzar asked.  
"I didn't say," Gorvox mumbled.  
"Over a thousand years," he quickly added.  
"That means you could try to fight him again and win it from him," Trenzar informed.  
"No my homes here. At least Savora and Oshar were much nicer leaders," Gorvox replied.  
Softy or maybe more bulter like. Did this teach him this? Ewwwww, thought Trenzar.  
"Gorvox, please bring me some Germ-X," Trenzar ordered, changing the subject.  
"Yes, sir," Gorvox muttered.  
Gorvox walked away and returned with Germ-X. He squrted some on Trenzar's claws and went to put it away.  
Trenzar rubbed his claws together.  
"Thank you," Trenzar replied.  
"Yes, sir. Now I was wondering how will we get the Pixel," Gorvox asked.  
"We just have to wait for a sign from the Dark Rays, since they are our evil ancestors," Trenzar answered.  
"Right, sir," Gorvox replied.  
Trenzar got off his chair and looked over to the side of the cave. He pushed a rock and a door slid open. A long table filled the room. All kinds of foods filled Trenzar's nose. He walked to a tall chair on the other side of the table and sat in it. He picked up his fork and began to eat his dinner. After that Trenzar left the room and sat back in his chair. Gorvox by his side.  
"Sir, what about the Dark-Eye that Alaria has," Gorvox asked.  
"What about it," Trenzar snapped.  
"Don't you want it for yourself," Gorvox replied.  
""It would be nice to see everthing I look at cower, but we have to find Alaria to get it," Trenzar replied.  
"Send a patrol," Gorvox insisted.  
"Very well. Take Tozen and yourself," Trenzar ordered, pointing at a brown bear with a scar across one of his eyes. Gorvox walked toward it and followed him out of the cave. A small tan dragon came into the cave and landed on Trenzar's chair arm.  
"Hello, sir. Have message from Lady Ramzee of the Darkfoxes. Came all the way from ," the dragon replied, soluting Trenzar.  
"Yes, you must have. Don't solute me. I just don't get it," Trenzar growled.  
"Sorry, sir, but it shows respect for higher authority like yourself, leader of the Shadows. Had to journey for four days. Snow really bad up there," the dragon replied.  
"Harner, just tell me the message," Trenzar growled.  
"Message processed. Lady Ramzee herself told me to tell you she will be here in 5 days. Snow delaying her. She wants me to stay here until she arrives. Mission completed. Message sent," Harner informed.  
"Very well then. I shall wait. Now get your claws off my chair. You're putting germs on it," Trenzar snapped.  
Harner fell to the ground and sat down. Trenzar tired to pick up the Germ-X bottle next to his chair, but he fell over since the bottle was bigger than him. Harner helped pick it up. Trenzar squirted some Germ-X and started to rub it on his chair arm.  
"Take that germs. I hate you. Nasty things," Trenzar replied smiling happily. "Ha,ha, moo, ha ha. I finally killed you germs."  
Harner lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "What?," Trenzar snapped.  
"Oh, nothing, sir," Harner replied, giggling. "If you were a cat, you'd be dead," Trenzar growled, pointing a claw near Harner's throat. "Sorry, sir. I'll stop," Harner gulped.  
"Now stay quiet. You talk too much," Trenzar ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Harner replied, soluting.  
Trenzar rolled his eyes.  
Gorvox and Tozen returned.  
"Did you find Alaria," Trenzar asked, his claws together.  
"No. Her scent was strong, but it led us to the Odons territory. We had to retreat," Tozen growled.  
"That old Gezer's territory," Trenzar replied.  
"Yes, Oldwood's forest. They either got her or she's hiding there," Gorvox insisted.  
"I see. Tozen, tell everyone it's time to rest," Trenzar ordered.  
Tozen went away and everyone began to settle down.  
"Grab a pillow for me," Trenzar ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Gorvox replied going over to the pillows in the corner of the cave. "Where can I sleep, sir," Harner asked.  
"On the floor. I am not having your germs all over anything of mine," Trenzar growled.  
Gorvox gave Trenzar the red pillow and Trenzar drifted to sleep. "Gorvox, he won't know what hit him, will he," Harner asked, whispering.  
"Yes, he doesn't know that we are back stabbing him. Even the Darkfoxes are," Gorvox growled.  
"Lady Ramzee, though you'd be a better leader anyway. We just using him cause he can lead us to the Pixel Temple," Harner whispered.  
"Yes, that Pixel will be mine for it will grant me any desire. All he wants to use it on is getting rid of cats, but I want to rule the world. I am not scared of the humans like him," Gorvox replied.  
"Nor I. Them guns they have aren't deadly if you know how to dodge them," Harner informed.  
"Yes," Gorvox agreed, laying to sleep.  
"Now time to rest," Harner said, laying on the ground next to him.  
Trenzar woke up to see dark clouds and darkness everywhere.  
"Hi, there, fluffball," growled a black wolf.  
Her jaws bared in front of Trenzar's face.  
"Ahhhh, please don't eat me," Trenzar pleaded.  
"Why would I want to eat you? Your just a dumb, short idiot. Now let's get to business or I'll rip you to pieces," the wolf growled.  
"Now, Savora, please don't be hard on him. It's up to him to stop the Odon's now," a male wolf with white pawss replied, padding over.  
"Oshar, if he fails we got nothing else. Scaring him will make sure he works. When you die I'll be tearing you inside and out," Savora snapped.  
Trenzar gulped.  
"Now a prophecy is for you," Oshar replied.  
"Really," Trenzar asked, almost jumping for joy, but noticed Savora's mouth was right above him. "Yes. Even though I can't believe your getting it," Savora growled.  
"Shadows must win without rays of light or world be torn from within," Oshar said.  
Savora glared at Trenzar and pointed her snout toward something behind him.  
Trenzar turned around and a bird eye view of the Earth was on the clouds. It showed the Odon's Forest, the Shadow's wasteland, the Human City, and Mt. Freeze being distroyed from an earthquake. "Oh, no," Trenzar whimpered.  
"Now, you must win or everyone will die. Kill the Odon's since me and Oshar failed. You are our only hope. Do not fail or I'll rip you to shreds When your with the Dark Rays forever," Savora snapped.  
"You have our dark hopes," Oshar replied.  
Trenzar watched as the two faded away. Trenzar was left in the darkness. Other villians glared at him. Trenzar gulped and looked away.  
I hope I don't fail, thought Trenzar.

Chapter 3

The sun began to shine in a small cave. A white female wolf yawned and padded out of the den. She accidently stepped on someone's tail.  
"Watch where your going," growled the sleeping sabor tooth tiger. "Sorry Crusher," she whispered.  
Once outside she stretched her legs. That's weird. Trenzar didn't get a patrol to chase after us. He's dumber than I thought, she thought.  
"Alaria, you're awake. Are you still regretting coming with us," a green dinosaur with wings asked, coming out of the den behind her.  
"I am sure, Ufarcous. Whatever it takes to prove I am not evil like my parents. The journey maybe rough, but I'll take the risks," Alaria replied.  
"When we find the Odons, I'll be able to see the Dealous's and exchange our knowledges," Ufarcous replied.  
"You may be smart and that's what you creatures do, but don't forget they may not welcome us in open arms since we were once part of the Shadows," a green lizard replied, coming out of the den.  
"You're right, Consro. Everything has opinions about your background no matter if your the same species or not," Ufarcous said.  
"When will we set out," Alaria asked, her yellow eye glaring at the den. Her other closed.  
"Whenever Crusher is ready," Consro answered.  
"He sleeps too long," Alaria complained.  
"Everything needs sleep in order to wake the next day and be full of energy. Since's he is older he needs the most sleep," Ufarcous informed.  
"I am awake. Never knew young ones could be so rude," Crusher growled half to himself. "We must hunt now," Consro added.  
"I'll be back with the food," Ufarcous repiled, heading out into the woods.  
"Be careful. Don't get caught," Crusher called after him.  
"He won't," Alaria informed.  
"For now I think we should avoid the Odons," Consro stated.  
"Are you sure? We may be Outcasters, but we still need there help, right," Alaria asked.  
"They may help us, but they may not," Crusher informed.  
"I know, but we should still try," Alaria replied.  
"Yes, but still we're Outcasters. No one cares for us," Consro added.  
"Well I am still trying. Just because my parents are evil doesn't mean I am too," Alaria snapped.  
Ufarcous returned with a deer. Alaria glared her eyes at Crusher. Crusher didn't wince. She turned and began to eat her share. The others joined.  
Once she was done Alaria began to padd into the woods.  
"Where do you think you're going," Crusher asked.  
"To the Odons," Alaria snapped.  
"No you can't," Ufarcous replied.  
"Alaria, please think what effect this will have on us," Consro informed.  
"I don't care. They know where the Pixel Temple is, so I am going to them," Alaria snapped, running into the woods.  
"Come back, please," she heard Ufarcous yell behind her.  
She ran until she came to a huge cave. She lifted her snout and smelled an old scent. Oldwood is here only, but why? Where are the others, Alaria thought.  
She padded into the cave to see torches were lit. She crouched down and stayed close to the edge of the cave.  
"No need to hide. I may be old, but I know you're there. So just come to me," a rasped voice echoed.  
Alaria stayed away from the shadows and came to the end of the cave. Laying on some moss was an old gray wolf with his eyes closed.  
"Oldwood, I am sorry to bother you, but I need your help," Alaria replied.  
"Young one, I see your pain. Your heart is pure, but grief haunts it. What wisdom do you heed from me," Oldwood asked.  
"I have to find the Pixel Temple and I don't know where it is," Alaria answered.  
"I see. You must prove you are good hearted. Very well, when Kinderfonds are found look for flames," Oldwood replied.  
"Aren't Kinderfonds, rose like flowers that bond whoever touch it together," Alaria asked, puzzled.  
"Yes, but some say if the Chosen one touches it, it will lead you to the Pixel Temple," Oldwood informed.  
"I see," Alaria replied.  
"The Outcasters must not come with you when you go to the Kinderfonds," Oldwood ordered.  
"How do you know everything about me," Alaria asked.  
"I can see everything about anyone. That's how I am special. I once had a journey just like you, young one. That's why the Star Ray's granted me these abilities. Your brave to face me even though you knew I might not have agreed to help. I hope you find the Pixel Temple," Oldwood replied.  
"Thank you. I'll never forget this," Alaria replied.  
Pawsteps behind her made her freeze.  
"Who's this? A trespasser? Your trying to kill Oldwood aren't you," a hissed voice asked behind her.  
"Savorna, please. She's just a young one wanting some wisdom," Oldwood informed.  
"Really? Well, we are just worried for your safety. Some animals may want to kill you," a growled voice replied.  
"I can care for myself, Monzorus," Oldwood snapped.  
Monzorus stayed silent.  
"Isn't that Alaria, daughter of Savora and Oshar? The one with the Dark-eye," Savorna asked.  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter now. Her quest to prove she is good hearted has started," Oldwood informed.  
Alaria turned to see a white female tiger and a lion. Must be the guards, she thought.  
The other animals moved aside as she padded out of the cave. A mother Dealous brought her kid closer. Alaria dropped her head and looked down at her paws. They hate me because of the Dark-eye and my parents, but I'll come back to prove I am good hearted, thought Alaria.  
Once in the woods she went back to the den. "You've returned," Ufarcous noticed looking up.  
"What happened," Crusher snapped.  
"Oldwood helped even though he saw everything," Alaria replied, proudly.  
"Well, he's not called "oldwood" for nothing," Ufarcous informed.  
"So, what he say," Consro asked.  
She didn't want to tell them she had to travel alone to to find the Chosen One and the Kinderfonds. "I can't share," Alaria informed.  
"Why not," Consro asked.  
"Don't answer. It's obvious that her ancestors are the Star Ray's, not the Dark Ray's. This journey, she must travel alone," Crusher snapped.  
"Are you saying she has to leave us," Ufarcous asked.  
"Yes, we can't help her anymore," Crusher informed.  
Alaria's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe her stepfather would say this!  
"You'll always be an Outcaster," Consro replied.  
"But your part of my family. I can't leave you," Alaria whinned.  
"Well, your gonna," Crusher growled.  
Ufarcous stood still as Consro and Crusher began to growl at Alaria. She turned and began to ran fast, Crusher and Consro at her heels.  
Once out of Oldwood's territory she heard Crusher whisper, "I am sorry."  
She turned back to see Crusher and Consro going back into the woods. She lost everything because of her past and the Dark-eye, and she lost her family that took care of her.  
Now she was alone. Alaria stopped running to see she was near a city. She walked in the shadows of a building. A person was walking down the sidewalk with their kid.  
"Ma, ma. Doggy! Doggy," replied the little girl, grabbing toward her.  
"That's not a dog. Its a monster," the mother screamed, picking up her child and running away.  
"Wait," Alaria wailed.  
Then she realized she hadn't closed her Dark-eye. Great, she thought sadly.  
When Alaria looked up again it was raining and dark. She heard her stomach growl. "I'll try to eat later," she said to herself. Then she found a box and laid herself in it. She began to drift off to sleep.  
Alaria woke up to find clouds around her. Light shined everywhere. She heard flapping wings behind her. She turned to see a white crystal bird.  
"Winterice! I need your guidence," Alaria whinned.  
"Young one, you're safe, but I must say winter is coming and I must bring it. Once winter is here you are no longer safe," the female bird replied.  
"I see. I'll keep that in mind," Alaria informed.  
"Don't forget fall comes before winter," a brown chameleon replied, coming over. "I know that, Brownfallen," Winterice replied.  
"Any prophecy," Alaria asked.  
"Yes, shadow and darkness haunt your path, but push away with howls of ray's and find Pixel who sleeps in temple," Brownfallen replied.  
"You told me that already," Alaria reminded him.  
"Ops. Forgot," Brownfallen replied.  
Then the two began to fade away. Alaria drew back her head and howled. The dream around her fading. Things who make the seasons don't remember well, Alaria concluded with a slight smile. She sighed soon afterward.

Chapter 4

Synor awoke under the docks. Jothren was by his side. Since it was raining, they hid under the docks for shelter. Norus and Decaros were licking themselves.  
"When is the rain going to stop," Jothren asked.  
"Don't know," Synor answered.  
How did she keep him secret from me? He's only 4 months old, thought Synor.  
"I'll go hunt for you guys," Norus declared, heading for the slope and into the woods.  
"I thought I told him you only feed Jothren, but O' well. He's so adventurous," Decaros replied.  
By the time the rain stopped Norus had returned with 4 mice. "Here," he replied with fur in his mouth. Norus placed the prey down and began to eat his mouse. Jothren pounced on his food and began to play with it. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food, Synor bit back the words.  
"Jothren, just eat it. Be glad the Star Ray's made the mouse give up its life to feed you," Decaros ordered.  
Jothren stopped and ate it. Synor ate his and padded up to the docks. Jothren and the others followed. Synor led them into the city. A German Shepard with a sheriff's collar was waiting at the oak tree.  
"Ah, there you are. Those dogs killed Alarina. I am so sorry. This is why we must find them faster," the German Shepard replied.  
"Yes, and good day to you, Devos," Decaros replied.  
"And to you, Blazers," Devos barked.  
"Have you heard from Oconso," Decaros asked.  
"No, that bald eagle hasn't been around lately," Devos answered.  
"Where's Flania," asked Synor.  
"How should I know. And where did you get the kit," Devos asked.  
"It was Alarina's," Synor answered. Devos didn't look surprised.  
Did he know something I didn't, he thought.  
Pawsteps padded behind him. A flower scent filled the air. "What are you doing here, boys," asked a white persian. Her green eyes on Synor.  
"Alarina is dead, but I'll advenge her death. Now I need you for him," Synor pushed Jothren closer to her.  
"Hey auntie Flania! I...," Jothren began, cut off by Flania's tail over his mouth. "Sure, it's terriable to hear she's dead, though. This kit was hers, right," Flania asked.  
"Yes, do you know whose's the father," Synor asked regretting the answer.  
"I wish I knew, but you know my sister. She didn't share everything with me," Flania answered.  
She's hiding something, but why, Synor thought. "Oh, okay. Will you help me," Synor asked.  
"Well why not. This kit is so cute," Flania replied looking at Jothren.  
Jothren nodded his head to keep quiet and she let go of his mouth. "Don't put fur in my mouth," Jothren hissed.  
"Really? Well little brat, fight me then," Flania replied, playfully.  
"Take this," Jothren declared attacking Flania's tail.  
Flania rolled her eyes.  
Maybe Jothren isn't one of the three if Flania cares for him. Well those questions are answered. But then again are the three me, Norus, and Decaros, thought Synor.  
Norus's voice inturupted his thoughts. "Stop thinking. You got Flania," Norus whispered to Synor.  
"I know, its just that...," Synor whispered back.  
"Talk about it later," Norus whispered.  
"The whole day, but night I'll keep him," Flania insisted.  
"That would be great," Synor replied.  
"But I want an adventure," Jothren complained.  
"There is adventure around ever corner in the city," Flania announced.  
"There is," Jothren gasped.  
"Yes," Flania meowed, leading him away from the oak tree.  
"I'll go with them just in case they're the next target for the Dog Pack," Devos decided, following them.  
"What do we do now," Norus asked.  
"Not sure, go home I guess," Synor replied.  
"Well, Norus and I are going home, but you're going to to partrol the city with Devos," Decaros ordered.  
"But I...," Synor complained.  
Norus and Decaros turned and left Synor by the oak tree. Synor sighed and padded toward the way Flania had taken. He looked through every ally and corner. Until he came to a house.  
A box lay next to a garbage can. White fur was moving up and down.  
"Excuse me," Synor replied, crouching to the floor. The white fur stirred and one yellow eye glared at Synor.  
"I didn't mean to wake you. I was wondering if you were lost," Synor asked.  
"Yes, I must find the Kinderfonds so I may go to the Pixel Temple," the wolf answered. Her other eye still closed.  
"Is your eye okay? Do you need care from the humans," Synor asked.  
"No human will touch me! There is nothing wrong with my eye," the wolf growled.  
"I am sorry. I was just worried for you," Synor replied.  
"Worried for me," the wolf asked puzzled.  
"Yes, the city is dangerous with the Dog Pack around," Synor replied.  
"The Dog Pack," the wolf asked still puzzled.  
"Yes, a pack of dogs who kill anyone they see on the streets, but they leave the humans alone," Synor explained.  
"My name is Alaria," the wolf introduced.  
"Mine's Synor," he replied.  
"Why must you be so nice to me even if I am a stranger," Alaria asked.  
"Well I am nice I guess. I always say it doesn't matter what you look like or where you come from. What matters is just being you. I can tell already that your sad. What happened," Synor asked.  
"I've lost everything I loved and people hate me," Alaria wailed.  
"I don't," Synor replied.  
"You will now," Alaria stated, opening her her closed eye. Synor stared at it. He hear his inner voice reply "Run, turn away, yell at it. Its pure evil."  
Synor began to hear screams and saw people running away. Synor didn't cower. All the sudden fire burned around him. Light began to push away the images. Alaria couldn't believe her eyes.  
She heard a voice whisper "Push away with howls of Ray's. The Chosen is here." Then she closed her Dark-eye. The fire and light fadded.  
"What was that," Synor asked.  
"Its called the Dark-eye. Said to bring pain and sorrow to the user. Everyone who looks at the eye cowers. My parents were part of the Odon's. Then they betrayed them and joined the Shadows. The Shadows and Odons were at war when I was a pup. As punishment for what my parents done, they cursed me with the Dark-eye. Since my parents died in the war a sabor tooth tiger and his mate took me in. Crusher never cowered and took care of me.  
After a year we fled from the Shadows and formed the Outcasters. I had to prove I was good hearted by finding the Pixel Temple. I had to travel without them so now here I am lost," Alaria explained.  
"I see," Synor replied.  
"I must find the Chosen One and Kinderfonds," Alaria replied.  
"Why don't you come with me," Synor asked.  
"I'd be a burden," Alaria replied.  
"Come on," Synor pleaded, not waiting for any excuses.  
Alaria followed him, her Dark-eye closed.  
Once at the docks Norus and Decaros looked up.  
"Who's that," Norus asked.  
"A friend who is traveling. I am helping her," Synor replied.  
"I got nothing to do with this. She's your responsibilty," Decaros replied.  
Norus left into the woods and returned with prey.  
Everyone ate their share and it turned to nightfall. Flania padded over with Jothren.  
"I had fun," Jothren purred.  
"Bet you did," Synor replied.  
"Gotta go," Flania said, touching noses with Synor. She glared at Alaria and left to the city.  
"Who are you? My name is Jothren. Is your eye okay? You smell like forest," Jothren exclaimed smelling the air.  
"Stop, off to bed," Synor ordered.  
"Awwww," Jothren whinned. Synor laid down beside him. Alaria slept beside Synor.  
Synor awoke in the Star Ray's world. Alarina and Snowice were next to each other. A silver she-cat was next to Snowice.  
"Hey, aunt Springflower and Alarina," Synor replied, touching noses with each of them. Then with his mother.  
"Now it's time for you to hear," Snowice replied.  
"What," Synor asked.  
"Shaft your soul, betray sorrow, engage your heart, and the path to Pixel shall shine. You are the Chosen One that will open the Pixel Temple. Bring peace and help Alaria. You can control the Dark-eye," Alarina explained.  
"How," Synor asked.  
"Your fire. The reason why your team is called the Blazers. Let the fire do evereything," Snowice answered.  
"Since she can see the future help her be able to use that," Springflower added.  
"Crusher didn't know how to use it. Keep her away from Trenzar, leader of the Shadows," Alarina added.  
"Um, okay," Synor replied.  
"Now do you remember the Arayx," Snowice asked.  
""Yes, the key that keeps the door shut between the Star Ray's world, the Dark Ray's world, and Earth, right," Synor replied.  
"Yes, your son will have a destiney with that," Burnfire replied, coming over. The she-cats glared at him.  
"What," Burnfire asked. Then he realized what he just done.  
I knew he probably was my son, Synor thought.  
"Of course, he is. Don't forget we can hear your thoughts," Snowice reminded him.  
Synor nodded his head. The four cats began to fade.  
Together they said "Your quest as begun."  
Then Synor was left in darkness.

Chapter 5

Light shined around Alaria. Clouds everywhere. Back in the Star Ray's world, Alaria thought.  
"Where else would you go? The Dark Ray's," a voice replied behind her.  
Alaria turned to see a female timber wolf.  
"No," Alaria snapped. A red dragon flew over to them.  
"I see you met the Chosen One. Fate brought you together," the dragon roared.  
"Flareheat, We should wait till she is trustworthy," Flareheat answered back in a whisper.  
"Stay along side Synor. Your sorrow must be betrayed. The only way to do that is to be happy," Maylife replied.  
"Synor must engage his heart in adventures, while Marisako Icefang must shaft his soul," Flareheat explained.  
"Who," Alaria asked.  
"Marisako is part of the Icefoxes. He lives near Mt. Freeze," Maylife answered.  
"I see. So me and Synor must go to Mt. Freeze and get Marisako. Then go to the Pixel Temple," Alaria replied.  
"Yes. You may travel whenever you please, but make it quick. Trenzar's onto you," Flareheat warned.  
Alaria jerked awake. She could hear birds chirping and the waves crashing onto the docks supports. Synor was at the edge of the dock looking into the water.  
Norus and Jothren were gone. Decaros was still sleeping. "I had a dream with the Star Ray's that me and you must go to Mt. Freeze, find Marisako, and go to the Pixel Temple," Alaria replied, sitting next to him.  
"So that means the three are me, you, and this Marisako guy," Synor asked.  
"Yes. We must go to the Icefoxes," Alaria answered. "Wait, what three?"  
"The Star Ray's told me three animals would go to the Pixel Temple," Synor answered.  
"I see," Alaria nodded.  
"They want me to help you. They said I can control the Dark-eye. That I should help you be able to look into the future," Synor explained.  
So this is how I'll be happy and betray sorrow. He doesn't care about where I came from. He didn't even cower instead he "controlled" the Dark-eye. I see, thought Alaria.  
"Really," Alaria said.  
"I guess whenever you open your eye I can keep the dark away and no one will cower. The seeing into the future, is like you looking at someone and concentrate on their future, seeing everything that will happen to them," Synor guessed.  
"We should try it later," Alaria decided, as Norus came back with prey. Decaros stirred awake and grabbed his mouse. Alaria and Synor grabbed their's. Norus ate his.  
"Where did you come from," Norus asked, looking at Alaria.  
"I am from the Outcasters. Those who have no place no where. For now I will stay with you and then travel," Alaria answered.  
"Interesting," Norus replied with food in his mouth.  
"What about you," Alaria asked, looking at Decaros.  
"I am from the Sea Waters. A pirate gang that stays to the sea and you barely see, only hear their stories. I was their captain until I got banished for something I never did. Captain Indos is there now. That cat is the reason why I live on the docks," Decaros explained.  
"I see," Alaria replied. After everyone ate Decaros led them into the city.  
"I hope we see that Dog Pack," Norus hissed.  
"Why," Synor asked.  
"So we can finally put them behind bars," Norus answered.  
"You talking about us," a black Newfoundland growled coming over to them.  
"No one gets away with talking about the Dog Pack," growled a Rottweiler. "Yup," replied a mutt with his tongue sticking out.  
"Borzarn," Decaros hissed, looking at the Newfoundland.  
"Crozy," Norus replied, looking at the mutt.  
"And Jargus," Synor hissed looking at the Rottweiler.  
"Oh, your mad because we killed your love. She was easy prey. That kit I left for him to die by shock. Ha, ha," Jargus teased.  
"How could you," Synor hissed. He dug his claws into the ground. Before anyone could do anything, Alaria stood between the two groups.  
She opened her Dark-eye and looked at the Dog Pack. Alaria saw darkness in her Dark-eye. Synor put his ears down for he could hear the screams of other creatures who had looked into the Dark-eye. To his promise none of his fire protected him.  
Decaros and Norus just stood their puzzled.  
They can't hear the screams. Only the Chosen One and me can hear them, thought Alaria.  
"Let's get outta here," Jargus whinned turning tail.  
"Yicks," Crozy whimmpered, turning to follow his packmate.  
"You guys are weird," Borzorn replied running away.  
"Great, they ran off," Decaros hissed.  
"What made them run," Norus asked puzzled.  
Alaria closed her Dark-eye and faced the Blazers. "Sorry. I just didn't want any fighting."  
"That's okay. I hate fighting anyway," Synor replied, padding closer to her.  
"Hope Devos doesn't get mad at us," Norus meowed.  
"No, we just scared them off," Synor answered.  
"He may get them easier that way when they're scared," Alaria informed.  
Decaros led them back to the docks. By then it was late afternoon. Norus headed into the woods.  
"When will we travel," Synor asked Alaria.  
"I am thinking two days," Alaria answered.  
"Alright," Synor nodded.  
Norus returned with prey and everyone ate their share. "Should we tell them about our journey," Synor asked.  
"Maybe later," Alaria decided, laying down to fall asleep. She heard Synor's pawsteps go to the edge of the dock and stop.  
He's thinking again, she thought.  
The Star Ray's world was once again before her, but she realized it wasn't. Black clouds and Darkness was around her.  
"Ah, my daughter," a growled voice replied behind her.  
"Savora," Alaria growled turning to see her mother.  
"My, have you grown. The Dark-eye is taking a liking to you," Savora smiled.  
"No, never. I'll use it for good," Alaria wailed.  
"Let's not hope so, right Oshar," Savora asked her mate as she looked at him.  
Oshar glared at Alaria. His jet white paws stained with blood. Alaria gasped in horror as Synor's limp body was right under him.  
"You killed the only friend I had, but I won't let you take him away," Alaria growled lungeing at them.  
Then the blackness disappeared, along with her parents and Synor.  
Alaria jerked awake. To her relief, Synor laid beside her. His chest going up and down. Jothren was pawing at the air beside Synor's stomach.  
Thank you, Star Ray's for protecting him. The Dark Ray's could have killed him without you since they could come to Earth, thought Alaria drifting back to sleep.  
She thought she heard the wind say "The Arayx is to thank", but she slipt it out of her mind and fell asleep.

Chapter 6

The sun loomed high over the snowland. Mountains pointed out around the area. Rabbits stirred out of their dens. A white fox with black paws, black underbelly, and and a black tipped tail padded out of the hole in the ground. He stretched his legs and ruffled his fur. Two other foxes came out behind him. "Getting the fresh winter smell that's coming soon," asked the fox. "Yeah, Frostclaw. You taking Zeby," the other fox asked looking at a small fox that was next to Frostclaw.  
"Yes. He needs some training," Frostclaw answered.  
"I missed this rabbit because I fell in a ditch. The rabbit taunted me and ran off. I told him I am gonna get you and it laughed saying "Your never gonna get me. No one catches Old Fest," Zeby explained.  
"I see," the fox replied.  
Let's go," Frostclaw ordered Zeby. Then he added to the fox "Don't stay out too long, Marisako," and padded off with his apprentice.  
Marisako waited until they were gone and headed over to Mt. Freeze. The wind isn't kicking up. It's just snowing. Glad there's no blizzard, thought Marisako as he came closer to the moutain. He stopped at a blue rock.  
A mother Chubenfreeze led her kids over to the rock. Both jumping up and down with excitement. "Hello, Marisako," the mother replied.  
"Hey, (Arctic)ice," Marisako replied.  
"We're getting names," one of the young Chubenfreezes replied. The Chubenfreezes were not the size of Trenzar for these were six times bigger. (Arctic)ice led the kids to the rock and they all put their snouts on it and fell asleep. An old Chubenfreeze stood beside Marisako.  
""The Freezerock as been around for many years. Giving young Chubenfreezes names. I am the reason this mountain is called Mt. Freeze," the old Chuben rasped.  
"Yes, Old(freeze)," Marisako said.  
"Those two are the last kids to get names. Now that (Crystal)ice has a brother and a sister there may be no hope for her," Old(freeze) rasped.  
"What do you mean," Marisako asked.  
"She's just turned to a teen. By the code of the Chubenfreezes all teens and older must mate at least one Spring of their life. Since she doesn't like any of the male Chubenfreezes she's been taking care of the kids. She always talks of adventuring and finding that male to mate with her. We can tell that her home is here, but she says "I feel its out there." There's no hope for her now. I don't know any other Chubenfreezes outside of Mt. Freeze except the one's we banished 100 years ago," Old(Freeze) explained.  
"You mean (Dark)ice and her kid Trenzar," Marisako asked.  
"Yes a disgrace to Chubenfreezes. A mistake that should have been killed, but the code asks for peace. The only way was banishing them," Old(freeze) replied.  
"That's what I would have done. I mean I hear (Dark)ice was just pure evil and bore a short Chuben," Marisako informed.  
"Yes, the first in history. We've never heard of two Chubenfreezes that are big give birth to something so small," Old(freeze) added.  
"What of the father," asked Marisako.  
"The father, (Dark)ice killed herself when he wanted to stay with us. I don't even know if they still live. I don't see how they could have survived out in the world without snow," Old(freeze) replied.  
"And they need to drink the Arctic Crystal Water so their life span doesn't expire, right," Marisako informed.  
"Yes, so by now they should be dead," Old(freeze) informed.  
"Who," asked a Chuben coming over from the Frozen Rock. "Its non of your concern," scolded (Arctic)ice dragging the male over to her.  
"We got names. Mines, (Frozen)crystal," replied the female kid.  
"Mines, Snow(blizzard)," replied the male.  
"Come on," (Arctic)ice ordered as they began to climb up Mt. Freeze to their dens.  
"I must be going," Old(freeze) rasped following them.  
He's in a hurry, thought Marisako as he turned away from Mt. Freeze.  
He began heading back home. A rabbit landed right under his paws. Marisako swiftly killed it before it could run. He grabbed it in his jaws and headed down the hole.  
He padded past Zeby who had a much bigger rabbit than his and dropped his prey next to an old Icefox with a crown on his head.  
"Thank you, Marisako," rasped the old Icefox.  
"Sure, Iceking. Anytime," Marisako replied.  
"You do so much. I think you would be a great king," rasped Iceking.  
"Really," Marisako asked.  
"Yes, I think so," replied a female Icefox.  
"Sure. I mean, I don't want to disrespectful to Iceking, but we do need a new king," replied a male white wolf.  
"No harm, Aluren," Iceking rasped.  
"You guys may be part wolf, but you, Azarma, are part Icefox," Marisako replied.  
"The only half Icefox we won't take in is Nyra because she's half Darkfox," Iceking rasped.  
Marisako bowed to Iceking and left the room. Zeby and Frostclaw shared Zeby's rabbit near the enterance.  
Marisako left the hole and saw the sun going down. He crouched and bounced on a mouse. He ate his prey and went back inside the hole. He laid in a room that was empty and looked up.  
Now the moon began to shine through the small hole in the den.  
At least the Star Ray's are shining brighter today, thought Marisako drifting to sleep.  
He woke up to find himself in clouds.  
"Welcome. We have a propchey for you," replied a male Icefox coming over to him.  
"Foxking, creator of our pack," Marisako exclaimed.  
"Yes, you are needed elsewhere," a female Icefox explained.  
"And your his mate Icequeen," Marisako replied.  
"Get a hold of yourself," growled a male Chubenfreeze.  
"Oh, sorry, Ice(ray)," Marisako replied.  
"Now your propchey is snow falls and lands on light with that put soul on light and follow the path to Pixel Temple. So shaft your soul," Foxking replied.  
"You must help Synor and Alaria," Icequeen added.  
"But does the Pixel Temple really exist," Marisako asked.  
"Yes, you must show the path so you can save the world from Trenzar," Ice(ray) informed.  
"You mean he lived," Marisako exclaimed.  
"Yes, but his mother did not. He sneaks his minions to Mt. Freeze and steals some of the water," Ice(ray) explained.  
"I see," Marisako nodded.  
"A wolf named Alaria and an orange cat named Synor will be starting their journey to you in a day," Foxking replied.  
"So be ready when they come," Icequeen warned.  
"Yes. Your journey as just begun," Ice(ray) added.  
"Why do I have to go? Couldn't you have (Crystal)ice go," Marisako asked.  
"No, your one of the Chosen," Ice(ray) answered.  
"And you must shaft your soul," Foxking added.  
"But how," Marisako wondered.  
"You will know when the time comes," Icequeen replied.  
"So I just wait for them," Marisako replied.  
"Yes. Have (Crystal)ice by Mt. Freeze," Foxking informed.  
"This will be the last time we will test you," Icequeen added. Then they fadded away.  
Marisako looked up. The clouds began to show his memories. So I am really special? And (Shadow)death and (Dark)ice were black. How could they make a white Chuben? I have a feeling Old(freeze) didn't tell me something, thought Marisako.

Chapter 7

Trenzar yawned awake, stretching his arms like he was trying to reach something in the air. He got off his chair almost stepping on Harner. Gorvox was awake next to the dinning room door. Trenzar walked inside.  
Harner had woken up and flew to Trenzar. Trenzar sat and began to eat the food on his table.  
"This is great. Tell John Cutter to bring the Arctic Crystal Water. I need my dose of it so my life span doesn't expire," Trenzar ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Gorvox replied going into the kitchen.  
"Lady Ramzee is coming today," Harner reminded Trenzar. "Ah, that is great. I was tired of waiting," Trenzar informed after cleaning his mouth with a napkin.  
Gorvox came back with a fat man who wore a white cheifs outfit. In his hands was a crystal, blue water in a cup.  
"Here you go, sir," John informed, giving Trenzar the cup.  
"Thank you. Now move along," Trenzar replied drinking the water. John left to his kitchen.  
Trenzar left the dinning room and sat in his chair. Gorvox and Harner followed.  
"Do you want me to watch outside for Lady Ramzee," asked Harner.  
"whatever," Trenzar growled.  
Harner flew to the enterance of the cave. Crayus came over.  
"Trenzar, how about you train me now," he asked.  
"No. Your a cat and I hate them. And I have a meeting to attend to soon. Now go away," Trenzar ordered.  
Crayus dropped his head and padded over to a black she cat, who began licking his head.  
"Sir, I think you should train him. I mean he wants to be just like you. Its sad to see Vana have to comfort him," Gorvox replied.  
"Its because I hate cats. He wants to rule the Shadows, and I won't let stupid cats be our leaders," Trenzar growled pointing his claw to the roof of the cave.  
Gorvox rolled his eyes. "Now all we have to do is wait," Trenzar replied putting his claws together.  
By late afternoon Harner began flying in circles. "Lady Ramzee is here. Lady Ramzee is here," Harner was screaming.  
"Be quiet," a growled females voice ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am," Harner replied saluting her.  
A red fox with black paws and black underbelly and tipped tail, padded into the cave. Her teeth bared looking at Harner. An Icefox followed behind her.  
"Ah, Ramzee, leader of the Darkfoxes. I see you brought Nyra," Trenzar replied.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I," Ramzee growled.  
"I don't know," Trenzar said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Anyway, can we get to how to go to the Pixel Temple," Nyra ordered.  
"Yes. All we know is a Chosen One must open it. You must have a pure heart, but I don't know who it is," Trenzar explained.  
"Nor do i," Ramzee stated.  
"Maybe I can use the Reflection Pool to search for the Chosen One. Then we get them and go to the Pixel Temple," Trenzar declared.  
"Yes, we shall wait in our homeland," Ramzee ordered. Then she turned to Harner. "You stay here. Once they know who the Chosen is, you come tell us."  
"Yes, ma'am," Harner replied, soluting her. Then Ramzee and Nyra left the cave.  
Trenzar got off his chair and walked to the pool of water. "Find the Chosen One that will open the Pixel Temple," Trenzar ordered swiping his claw across the water.  
The water changed showing an orange cat with a white wolf. A brown and gray cat were talking to each other.  
"Cats, the Chosen One's are cats," Trenzar yelled. Then the pool just showed the orange cat.  
"He has Alaria. Great, we'll get two prizes in one," Trezar declared rubbing his claws together.  
Gorvox nodded his head in agreement. "The Dark-eye will be mine," Trenzar replied. Then he started to do his evil laugh. Gorvox rolled his eyes. Harner left the cave to tell Ramzee the news.  
"Great. Its my lucky day," Trenzar replied going to the dinning room. Trenzar ate his dinner and laid in his chair. Gorvox ordered everyone to sleep and laid down.  
The moonlight coming into the cave.  
Trenzar awoke in the Dark Ray's world. "My son, you have done well," growled a female black Chubenfreeze.  
"Its great to see you again," Trenzar replied.  
"(Dark)ice, its good to know our son isn't a disgrace after all," replied a male Chuben beside her.  
"Yes, (Shadow)death. We would have killed him when he was young, but he proved us wrong," (Dark)ice informed.  
Trenzar gulped.  
"Don't fail. You know what will happen if you do," (Shadow)death reminded him.  
"Now get that cat and the Dark-eye and rule the world," (Dark)ice informed and they faded away.  
But I don't want to rule the world. I want to get rid of cats, thought Trenzar.

Chapter 8

Synor awoke in the middle of the night. Alaria was glaring at him. "What," he whispered.  
"I thought you'd never wake up," Alaria complained, whispering.  
Synor sat up slowly so he wouldn't wake Jothren. Alaria led the way away from the Docks. Synor followed behind.  
She brought them to a forest that was different from the one Norus always went to. An eagle was perched on a tree branch.  
"Glad you came," the eagle replied, landing in front of them.  
"Its good to see you, Oconso," Alaria replied.  
"You know him," Synor asked.  
"Yes, he flies everywhere and knows everything, so I won't be surprised if you know him," Alaria answered.  
"You must be Synor. Decaros always talks about you," Oconso replied.  
"Really," Synor asked.  
"So, did you get any information," asked Alaria.  
"Well, your travel will take five days. Chubenfreezes will probably not help you along the way. I told (Crystal)ice to look out for an orange cat and white wolf. So when she see's you, she'll know you right away.  
The Chubens then will show you to the Icefoxes and there you will be met up with Marisako. You two are just lucky I travel around and know everyone and thing. Or you would have never been able to fullfill your destinies.  
I hope your ancestors watch over you," Oconso explained.  
"Very well then. For now we must find the Kinderfonds," Alaria informed.  
"But those only bond two things together that love each other," Synor protested.  
Does she like me, he thought.  
"Not when the Chosen One touches them," Alaria replied.  
"I didn't know that," Synor admitted.  
At least Snowice didn't say anything about it, he thought.  
"We should be going now before the sun rises," Alaria informed.  
Synor noticed the sun was coming up.  
"Alrighty, then," Oconso replied, flying away.  
"I don't want to leave my son and friends behind," Synor sighed.  
"Well this journey shouldn't take long," Alaria reasurred him, padding into the forest.  
Synor followed his stomach growling.  
Once they were in the forest Alaria crouched down. "What is it," Synor asked whispering.  
"An Odon patrol," Alaria growled.  
Once Alaria was sure they were gone she began to move again. Synor was still following. Then the two came to a meadow. Flowers were everywhere.  
The scent reminded him of Alarina. A week had passed from her death. Synor remembered when he and Alarina came here and bonded together with the Kinderfonds.  
A rabbit poked its head out.  
"Are you two bonding? Odd couple," the rabbit replied cleaning his face.  
"No, you fluffball. We are going to the Pixel Temple," Alaria growled.  
"That doesn't exist silly. And even if it did, how will you get there," the rabbit insulted.  
Alaria opened her Dark-eye and the rabbit began to cower. Synor saw his fire trying to smooth the darkness, but it was resisting the fire.  
Why is she resisting? There's no need for evil here. Her power gets stronger each time she uses it. I need mine to get stronger too, Synor thought.  
Die, stupid Fluffball," Alaria growled.  
The rabbit landed on the ground and then its eyes turned clouded.  
It has the power to kill, thought Synor.  
Alaria and Synor began to eat their prey. Once done Alaria padded over to a red rose. It was sparkling and it had a thorny stem.  
"Touch it," Alaria ordered, but her voice now calm. Synor touched his paw on the flower. Fire began to blaze around him.  
Then the fire formed a path toward the East. Then he let go.  
"Well," Alaria asked.  
Synor pointed his tail in the direction the light was going.  
"It must be past the shadows home. All along it was right under our noses. Trenzar was so dumb," Alaria informed.  
Synor perked his ears. Then Alarina's warning came into mind. "Keep her away from Trenzar, leader of the Shadows." I must protect her from him, thought Synor.  
Alaria led the way to the area where the Chubens were. Alaria led them to a small den.  
"We should sleep here," Alaria decided.  
Synor looked up to see it was afternoon.  
"The snow and blizzards might delay us, but you can never be to sure," Alaria informed.  
Synor only heard of Mt. Freeze from Decaros when he had to past there to get to the City.  
Alaria went inside the den and Synor followed. Then they drifted to sleep.  
Synor woke up to find himself in the Star Ray's world. No one greeted him.  
What's going on, thought Synor.  
But then Synor saw that the light began to fade and darkness formed around him.  
"The Dark Rays," Synor hissed.  
Then a black wolf and her mate came over to Synor.  
"Don't mess with Alaria's Dark-eye. Leave it alone," the she-wolf growled.  
"Its the greatest gift she ever had," the male wolf growled.  
"But its tearing her apart. That's why I am here to help her," Synor replied.  
"No, leave her be," the she wolf growled almost ready to pounce.  
These must be her parents, thought Synor.  
"We are. I am Savora," the she wolf growled.  
"And I am Oshar," the male added.  
"So keep your flea whiskering self away from our daugter," Savora growled.  
Then the two faded. Synor was left in darkness.  
I'll never listen to you, Synor thought.

Chapter 9

Alaria awoke. Her dream had been clouded in darkness.  
Could the Star Rays not reach us here? But I thought they could reach you anywhere, she thought.  
She prodded synor awake and left the den. Synor yawned and followed her. Alaria stopped on a hill. Nothing but snow could be seen. The wind ruffled her fur.  
"Now our real journey begins," Alaria replied. Synor didn't say anything.  
"Let's go," Alaria decided padding on. Synor stayed close. The sky was grey so Alaria couldn't tell what time it was. The more they went on the more Alaria's stomach growled.  
She wasn't sure if Synor was hungry too. What felt like minutes turned into hours.  
Alaria stopped and looked at her pads. They felt numb and hard. Synor stood beside her feeling the same.  
"We should rest here," Alaria decided.  
"Maybe now you can test that future ability you have," Synor replied.  
"Right," Alaria nodded.  
Look at something and concentrate on its future. Let's see, thought Alaria looking around. She opened her Dark-eye and looked at the snowland.  
Then the image of the snow disappeared and sand and desert filled the scenery. The sun loomed high overhead.  
Then she closed her Dark-eye and stopped concentrating.  
"What happened," Synor asked.  
"Just saw the future of the snowland. It'll turn into a desert," Alaria answered.  
"I see. Wonder what would happen to the Icefoxes and Chubenfreezes," Synor wondered.  
"Don't know, but I am sure they will move elsewhere," Alaria replied.  
Then they began moving again, heading North. By what looked like nightfall to Alaria, she curled up and Synor stayed close to her. Then it began to snow.  
Great, thought Alaria. Then she drifted to sleep.  
Alaria awoke in darkness. She began to hear screams of pain and animals and people cowering. She even saw the previous owners of the Dark-eye. Most of them had used it for evil, but a few had used it for good.  
"The only way to get rid of me is believeing Iam not here. Don't look at the cower. And pretend like you can't hear people screaming and hearing them yelling at you in disgust," a voice replied echoing.  
Betraying sorrow, thought Alaria. "Yes, for if you do so once all three of you do what you must do the Pixel Door will open, but only the good hearted may enter, see, or get their desire from the Pixel ," the voice replied, now behind her.  
Alaria turned to see a shadowy figure. It had no shape. It just floated there.  
"Who are you? And are you part of the Dark Ray's," Alaria asked.  
"I am Darkmind, a shadow that is trapped in one's eye. I must do as my master says, but at times take over. I have no form, but can be anything I want," the shadowy ball said.  
Then the shadow took shape of a dog, then a deer, then a creature Alaria had never seen. It was serpent like. Then he turned back into a shadow ball.  
"And no I am not part of the Dark Ray's or Star Ray's. I am myself and no one else. I believe in nothing. I am the powers that you use. The more you use me for good the evilier and stronger you'll become. But the more you use me for evil the weaker you become.  
So pick a side. Become weaker or stronger, its your decision," Darkmind explained.  
"But who created such a monster," Alaria asked.  
"Well, I wasn't created by anyone. I was just here," Darkmind replied, sounding insulted. Then the eye appeared on Darkmind's body. It started moving and stopped on what looked like his face. Then narrowed its slit and turned red.  
"Don't talk about my past. Most of it I don't remember. So watch what you say," Darkmind growled. His one eye on Alaria. Then his shape turned into a wolf. Red designs began to appear on his body.  
"I am darkness so fear me," Darkmind replied.  
"What are you talking about," Alaria replied.  
"See just like that. I was testing you to see if you'd show emotions," Darkmind explained.  
"Yeah," Alaria replied.  
"Well heed my warnings and remember I am your shadow," Darkmind declared. Then the images began to fade.  
Alaria woke with the bitter cold. Synor was shivering. The snow had turned to a small blizzard. Is it always cold here, thought Alaria. Then the two got up and started traveling.  
Then Alaria stopped at a cliff edge. She could barely see it, but thanks to the Dark-eye she saw a little better. She looked to see Synor was still walking.  
Snow was all over his whiskers and his eyes were closed. He hadn't seen her stop.  
"Synor watch out," Alaria roared, but before she could grab him he slipped and fell off the edge. She heard a meow of protest and looked down the cliff.  
Grayness was everwhere below.  
I can't see Synor. Is he alright? Does it go far down there? How can I make this journey to the Pixel Temple wihtout him? Oh, Star Ray's please keep him safe, thought Alaria panicing.  
He's alright. Cats always land on their feet. And if that doesn't work than he got nine lives, replied her inner voice.  
Darkmind, Alaria thought.  
Yes, I see what you do. He'll be fine as long as these Star Ray's protect him. Not that I care for those ancestors. I've had so many masters I learned from them. They always talk about their ancestors. I get sick of hearing it, I would erase their memory ofthem, Darkmind replied.  
Don't do it to me, thought Alaria.  
Oh no, you don't talk about it twenty four seven. Plus they still saw their ancestors, I would just shut their mouths, Darkmind added.  
I see. What should I do now, thought Alaria.  
Move on, I guess, Darkmind replied.  
Right, Alaria sighed. Then she turned away from the cliff and tried to find another way around.  
Please keep him safe, Alaria thought looking at the sky of grayness.  
Darkmind said nothing, but sighed.

Chapter 10

Synor opened his eyes. He noticed he had landed on his feet. Thank goodness, thought Synor.  
All he remembered was not being able to see and the ground beneith his paws had disappeared. He had heard a whisper, but couldn't understand it.  
The snow on him he began to shake off. Now he looked up, but only saw a gray sky. He couldn't even see the top of the cliff.  
Why didn't she warn me, he thought.  
He looked around and saw a slope that went up. It was on the other cliff. Guess I have to keep going, Synor thought has he padded up the slope.  
He slipped once and got back up. After hours had passed Synor was on top of the cliff. The blizzard had sub doed. Now only small snowflakes fell. Synor padded on.  
Hunger clenched on his stomach, but he kept padding on. Then he saw a large bluish mountain. At first he thought he was seeing things, but noticed he wasn't. A white figure stood in front of the moutain.  
Icey, blue eyes gazed into his fur. At first he thought it was Snowice, but he noticed that the figure had wings.  
"Are you Synor," asked the dragon.  
The wind carried the voice. Her voice is so warming, he thought.  
"Yes, he rasped. He could barely stand when he was next to her. He realized she was way bigger than any creature he had ever seen.  
"Come, follow me then," the dragon replied.  
These must be the Chubenfreezes. And that must be Mt. Freeze, thought Synor looking at the large mountain.  
The female Chuben picked him up by the scarf of his neck and started to climb the mountain. Then the Chuben came to a cave and put him down.  
"Iam (Crystal)ice and welcome to the Chubenfreezes," the Chuben replied.  
(Crystal)ice led the way further into the cave. Crystal like water reflected onto the cave walls. At the end of the cave, were Chubens everywhere. Small kids, teens and adults moved around.  
In a small den laid an old Chuben. He was much bigger than the others. "Ah you have arrived Chosen One. Where is the white wolf," the old Chuben asked.  
"We got separated," Synor answered.  
"You mean she's still out there," (Crystal)ice gasped.  
Other Chubens gasped and muttered among themselves. Synor didn't listen. He didn't care, and he needed to rest and eat.  
"This is not good," the old Chuben replied rocking his head back and forth.  
"Should I look for her or still wait outside for her, Old(freeze)," (Crystal)ice asked.  
"Keep waiting. Oconso and I decided that was best," Old(freeze) answered.  
(Crystal)ice turned and left the cave.  
"Since you are our guest, please help yourself to whatever meat you'd like," Old(freeze) replied, pointing his claws at a pile of food.  
Synor licked his lips.  
"We will wait for the wolf before we show you to Marisako and the Icefoxes," Old(freeze) added.  
"Please make yourself at home," a female Chuben replied coming up to him.  
"Thank you,...um," Synor began.  
"Snow(hail)," the Chuben answered.  
"Yeah," Synor said.  
"Where did you come from? What's life like outside," asked a male Chuben. Before he could answer Snow(hail) put her tail over his mouth.  
"Don't do that, Snow(flake). It's very rude," Snow(hail) ordered.  
"Sorry mom," he mumbled. Then Snow(hail) led her son away.  
"Did you want to eat," asked another male Chuben.  
"Yes," Synor answered.  
"If those aren't satisifing, my mate, (Arctic)ice, Snow(fang), and Frozen(water) are getting rabbits. We hear cats and wolves eat those," the male Chuben replied.  
"You can call me, (Snow)claw, and those are my kids, Snow(blizzard) and (Frozen)crystal," the Chuben quickly added.  
Synor ran over to the pile and grabbed a small rabbit.  
"That's the last. My older daughter, (Crystal)ice, caught that," (Snow)claw replied.  
When synor was done he licked his paws.  
"I worry for her. She must mate this spring, but she refuses to go with any of the male teens. She talks of adventure, such nonsense," (Snow)claw explained.  
"Not to me. I love adventuring. Maybe if she comes with us she'll change. I bet there are a few Chuben's out there," Synor replied feeling insulted.  
"I am sorry. I just worry for her. The only way Chubens are even out there is if they were banished," (Snow)claw replied.  
Synor began to remember he left his son. He was so far away. Synor missed him.  
(Snow)claw turned and Synor saw three Chubens coming in. Each holding rabbits. (Snow)claw greeted the female when she had put her prey down.  
Must be (Arctic)ice, thought Synor.  
The other Chubens bowed their heads and moved on.  
"I am Blizzard(claw)," replied a male and he began to eat a goat.  
"I am (Ice)fall," replied a teen eatting next to Blizzard(claw). Synor padded over to a female.  
"Oh, hi. (Fallen)snow is my name, but for short they call me Fallen," she said.  
"Yes, each of us have nicknames," a female replied next to (Fallen)snow.  
"Yours is," Synor asked.  
"(Moon)ice and my kids are Ice(tree) and Snowy(owl)," the female answered, showing her kids.  
Both waved their hands as to say hi. Then they started playing together. Then a male came over and put his snout to (Moon)ice.  
"My mate, (Melted)ice," (Moon)ice introduced. Synor went over to two kids that were looking at the water.  
"I am White(fox), while Snow(fang) is my father," the male kid said.  
"I am Icy(wind) and my father is Frozen(water)," replied the other.  
"Synor, Old(freeze) wants you to rest," a female Chuben replied.  
"Come this way," replied the male Chuben next to her. They led Synor to a furry bed.  
"We are Icy(storm) and (Cloudy)snow," the female explained.  
Then the two left him to sleep. Synor laid down and drifted to sleep.  
Synor awoke in a snowy land. A male Chuben and two Icefoxes stood before Synor.  
"Welcome Chosen One. I am Foxking and this is my mate Icequeen. We created the Icefoxes," the male fox replied.  
"I am Ice(Ray). I created the Chubenfreezes. Please don't worry. Alaria will be safe in our paws," the male Chuben explained.  
"So your the ancestors of this area," Synor exclaimed.  
"Yes, Marisako is waiting for you," Icequeen replied.  
"Yes. The Chubens will guide you now," Foxking added. Then the three began to fade. Synor was left in the snowyland.  
I hope Alaria is okay, thought Synor. A shiver went down his spine.

Chapter 11

Alaria awoke. Her dream had been nothing, but Darkmind explaining the abilities of the Dark-eye. Snow was everywhere and no birds chirped.  
Alaria had tried to find a different way around the cliff. Whenever she looked down she was afraid to see Synor's crippled body. So far Darkmind and Alaria had found no other way around the cliff.  
Where are we supposed to go, thought Alaria.  
Maybe you were suppose to fall off the cliff, Darkmind said in her mind.  
No I am not risking any of my bones being broken. What if Synor is already dead, Alaria replied.  
What if he's already alive and made it to the Chubenfreezes, Darkmind countered.  
You could be right, but I am still not sure, Alaria sighed.  
Then let me take over until we have fallen. Therefore I'll feel the most of the pain if we break a bone.  
Very well.  
Then she felt an evil presense. She knew it was Darkmind. Her vision blurred and she found herself around darkness.  
Time passed and she opened her eyes to see Darkmind had landed her safely on the ground. She looked up to see she was at the bottom of the cliff. There was grayness still in the sky.  
Pawprints are in the snow before you, Darkmind spoke up.  
Huh, Alaria said startled. She looked down to see small cat prints in the snow. It led up to a cliff on the other side. A slope led up to the cliff. Alaria began to climbe the slope.  
Once there Alaria looked left and right.  
More paw prints, Darkmind added. Alaria looked and sure enough paw prints led up to a tall mountain. Alaria walked over to it.  
Mt. Freeze, she thought.  
I've seen this hundred of times, Darkmind said.  
Really, Alaria asked.  
Yes, one of my masters had to travel here, but that's not important, Darkmind replied.  
A white dragon sat at the foot of Mt. Freeze.  
Ah, a Chubenfreeze. Is that (Crystal)ice? The one that eagle, Oconso, was talking about, Darkmind asked.  
Could be, Alaria said.  
The dragon seemed to not notice Alaria. Her Dark-eye was closed so she couldn't scare the Chubenfreeze.  
It could be that your white pelt keeps the dragon from seeing you, Darkmind put in.  
Your right, Alaria considered. She padded over. The snow crunching beneither her paws.  
The dragon looked up. Icy, blue eyes glared at her. "Ah, the white wolf, Alaria," replied the female Chuben.  
"Yes. You must be (Crystal)ice," asked Alaria.  
"Yes, would you prefer riding my back or me carrying you to our cave," asked (Crystal)ice.  
These Chuben's have changed their ways, Darkmind told her.  
Why do you say that, Alaria asked.  
Because Old(freeze) got older and stupider. He has no idea what harm he as put his Chubens in, Darkmind laughed.  
Are you talking about yourself? Your that danger, Alaria asked.  
Darkmind gave no answer. A shiver went down her back at the thought of what he'd make her do once he controlled her.  
"I'll ride your back," Alaria decided. She got on (Crystal)ice's back and the dragon climbed the mountain.  
Once at the cave Alaria got off. She padded behind (Crystal)ice and came to the end of the cave. Chubens were everywhere. Kids, teens, and adults looked up and turned their heads.  
Kids huddled up to their mothers. They know I have the Dark-eye, she thought.  
Of course. The Star Rays, which you call them, gave every living thing the ability to sense it, Darkmind answered.  
An old chuben lay at the end of the cave. He gulped and stared away.  
"The Chosen One's helper, I presume. I've told Synor to wait until your arrvial to go to the Icefoxes. He is in his quarters. We will go tomorrow since it is night fall," the old Chuben replied.  
Old(freeze) is really old. Only got two years to live, Darkmind replied.  
Alaria couldn't tell how these Chubens knew when day and night were, but she guessed it was some ability they had.  
Synor is alive and well. See, I told you everything would be fine, Darkmind reminded her.  
I shouldn't doubt you just because your evil, but your still worrysome, Alaria told him.  
Worrysome? You don't have to worry about me, Darkmind laughed.  
It's your personality I worry about, Alaria pointed out.  
All the Chubens told Alaria their names, but some were nervous and scared.  
(Crystal)ice tried to calm the kids, but everyone was too unsettled. "We are really going to see the Icefoxes tomorrow," (Crystal)ice replied as Alaria ate a rabbit.  
She'd eaten so fast it was like she never ate for 10 days. Synor padded over.  
"Alaria, you made it," Synor replied.  
"Yes, thanks to the Star Rays," Alaria smiled.  
She had decided to keep Darkmind a secret.  
Thanks to you, Alaria thought to Darkmind.  
That's what I thought, Darkmind said.  
Alaria and Synor went off to bed. She curled up with Synor beside her.  
"Let's not get separated again," Synor yawned.  
"Right, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Alaria replied. Then she drifted to sleep. She heard Synor still talking, but she couldn't understand as she fell to sleep.  
Alaria awoke in a snowyland. A male Chuben and two Icefoxes stood in front of her.  
"I am Ice(Ray). Creator of the Chubens. We informed Marisako of your arrival," the Chuben replied.  
"Yes, I am Foxking, creator of the Icefoxes. We waited for your return to Mt. Freeze," the male Icefox exclaimed.  
"We never wanted you to get separated from Synor," the female Icefox replied.  
"My mate, Icequeen, must realize whats done is done. Now that your safe in our arms the prophecies will be full filled and the path to the Pixel Temple will shine," Foxking replied.  
"We see you reached the Dark Stage," Ice(Ray) replied, pointing his snout to a shadowball.  
She hadn't seen Darkmind there. "I had chosen to get stronger so I don't have to be a burden for Synor."  
"We have no word against it," Foxking replied.  
"We're warning you to be careful," Icequeen added.  
"It was your decision," Ice(Ray) added.  
Then they fadded away and Alaria was left in the snowyland.  
"See that's why I don't like them. They don't talk to me. Its almost like I am not here," Darkmind roared.  
Alaria said nothing. She couldn't believe the Star Rays didn't approve it. What was wrong with Darkmind? If no one created him, than why do the Star Rays hate him? Does he work for the Dark Rays even if he says he doesn't?

Chapter 12

Marisako awoke to find the sunlight coming through a hole. He left his den and headed for IceKing. IceKing was awake and looked up at Marisako. "I've already got Zeby getting the prey."  
"Alright, well I must head to Mt. Freeze today," Marisako replied.  
He told IceKing about his dream he had five days ago. IceKing listened and nodded when Marisako finished. "I see. The Star Rays never stop testing you. If you must go then go," IceKing ordered.  
Marisako grabbed a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and ate it. Then left through the hole and walked toward Mt. Freeze. Marisako waited.  
Finally he saw (Crystal)ice holding an orange cat and a white wolf on her back. Once she had climbed down the mountain she let go of the cat and let the wolf climb off her.  
Old(freeze) came down last. "These are Synor," Old(freeze) pointed his snout toward the cat, "And Alaria," he pointed toward the white wolf.  
"Welcome. You most likely already know my name from the Star Rays," Marisako replied.  
Synor and Alaria nodded their heads.  
"Old(freeze), Trenzar still lives," Marisako informed.  
"No, that disgrace. I want you three to destroy him," Old(freeze) roared.  
"Great, you got him worked up," (Crystal)ice replied.  
"We need to return to to the Odon woods, travel past the Shadows land, and find the Pixel Temple," Alaria informed.  
"Right, I am fit to go," Marisako declared.  
"I will travel with you as well," (Crystal)ice added.  
"Are you sure," Old(freeze) asked now calmed down.  
"Yes, I'll take you home, say farewell to everyone and come back here," (Crystal)ice declared. Then the two Chubens climbed the mountain. Hours past and (Crystal)ice returned.  
"I plan to come back with a journey to tell and a mate. If I find one," (Cyrstal)ice declared.  
"Let's go. I know the best way back," Marisako replied.  
It took three days for them to go back to the Odon woods. Once the forest came into view Synor ran to a tree and rubbed on it.  
"He must be glad to be home," Marisako observed.  
"Yes," Alaria agreed.  
Marisako felt uneasy around her. One of her eyes are were closed. She has the Dark-Eye, he thought in conclusion.  
The forest was new to him, but he was sure he'd get used to it. Unless I hold everyone back with homesickness. I wonder if (Crystal)ice regrets coming or is homesick? I'll ask her later, thought Marisako.  
"Since we are in the Odon woods we must be half careful. The Outcasters took shelter around here and I am not sure if they're still here," Alaria warned.  
"Outcasters? Never heard of them," Marisako said. He heard of the outside world as where snow only touches once a year. There were three main areas, which all creatures called it whatever they wanted and let the humans call it what they wanted. The animals had agreed not to mess with humans unless there was a purpose. Even the Shadows were ban from messing with them.  
Marisako only heard that there was the Odons, the wisest of all who lived in a forest, the Shadows, the evilest who lived in the barren wasteland, and the the city, where the humans lived. Animals who had decided to live with the humans did as they please. Thanks to Oconso he learned of the outside world, but he never heard of the Outcasters.  
"They are a group that stay in the shadows. Most of them were either banished or not wanted somewhere. My caretaker, Crusher, is the leader who was once part of the Shadows, but he left them when I had to go on this quest," Alaria explained.  
(Crystal)ice nodded.  
"Now let's go," Synor said as they went through the woods.  
Once the meadow came into view Synor touched one of the Kinderfonds.  
"I've heard of these," (Crystal)ice replied.  
"So have I, but I don't have anyone to bond with," Marisako replied.  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone," (Crystal)ice smiled.  
"The light still goes the same way. Are you guys ready," Synor asked after putting his paw down from touching the Kinderfond.  
"Yes," everyone declared.  
"Even if we don't come back, at least we will have saved the world," Synor replied.  
Everyone stayed silent. "I went too far didn't I," he asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Let's go anyway," Synor shrugged.  
"I'll lead the way since I know around the Shadows land," Alaria replied.  
Marisako nodded in agreement. He followed behind Synor, (Crystal)ice at his side.  
Now our journey as begun, thought Marisako as they padded on. He looked at (Crystal)ice and saw determination in her face. Guess I don't need to ask her now, he thought.

Chapter 13

Synor padded on behind Alaria. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep her away from Trenzar now. He had heard Marisako say to Old(freeze) about Trenzar. Could that mean he's an Icefox, a Chubenfreeze, or something else, thought Synor.  
When the wasteland came into view Synor was uneasy, but he quickly noticed his fire blazed around him. The others couldn't see it. Now we are ready to face it, he thought as they padded on. We'll show this Trenzar who's boss. No one messes with peace and gets away with it, as long as my fire blazes.

Chapter 14

Alaria padded on. The others followed behind her.  
This Trenzar seems stupid. And he wants to control me, Darkmind said after Alaria explained everything.  
Yes I agree, Alaria replied.  
So your parents, I have heard of them only through you and Oldwood, Darkmind added.  
You spoke to Oldwood, Alaria asked.  
Yes, before the curse was put upon you I saw him. He told me your story. He had many prophecies about you three Chosen One's. That's why he helped you, though he knew you would save the world, Darkmind explained.  
How did I get this eye? Did they something, Alaria asked.  
Yes, only Odon's and your Star Rays may say them. Anyone could say them, but they won't have an effect like the Odons and Star Rays. The words were "Pain and Sorrow. Grief and fall. We put this cursed eye unto you for punishment or whatever else. Now use it to destroy you or free you. Its your choice," Darmind explained.  
I remember the pain and sorrow part when I was a pup. Crusher never wanted to talk about it though, Alaria confessed.  
Darkmind said nothing. She got back to reality to realize right in front of them was a black saber cat, a green upright lizard, and a Dealous. "Crusher, Consro, and Ufarcous," Alaria replied in disbelief.  
Outcasters, Darkmind asked.  
Yes, Alaria answered. The others behind her gulped.  
"Alaria, you got far. I can't stop you. Go ahead. You were like my daughter, so I can't fight you," Crusher explained moving aside.  
"The Dark-Eye as gotten stronger so you'll be able to kill Trenzar now," Consro added moving aside.  
"Maybe even Gorvox," Ufarcous informed.  
Alaria had her eye closed and led the way. The others thanked Crusher and followed behind.  
She heard Crusher say "Good luck" and the Outcasters went into the forest. Dead tree's loomed high overhead. Fog was everywhere. Crows, ravens, and vultures stared at them with red eyes. Alaria looked at them with her Dark-Eye and they flew off. Alaria saw the cave which the Shadows lived. No patrols, thought Alaria.  
Unusual, huh, Darkmind asked.  
Yes, very. He may have something up his fur, she told him. Alaria led them past the cave and they quickly found prey. There was barely anything around, but they found what scraps they could.  
Alaria led them on and came to a stop at a large castle.  
"Why have we stopped," (Crystal)ice asked.  
"Don't you see that big castle in front of us," Synor asked.  
"No," (Crystal)ice answered confused. Then Alaria remembered Darkmind's warning, "Only the good hearted may enter, see, or get their desire from the Pixel." But why couldn't (Crystal)ice see? She's good hearted right, she thought.  
Only two of you have fullfilled your prophecies. It won't open or let outsiders of the propchey see it until all three of you do it, Darkmind answered.  
Synor engaged his heart in adventures, I betrayed sorrow by being happy, and Marisako must shaft his soul. I don't get this, Alaria confessed.  
He must have to change his insights on things. Let his soul forget where it belongs, Darkmind answered.  
And you know this, Alaria asked.  
By my masters. So many prophecies, Darkmind explained.  
"Shaft your soul," Alaria ordered Marisako.  
"Oh right. My place is here not with the Icefoxes," Marisako declared. Nothing happened.  
"You must believe it," Synor explained.  
Marisako closed his eyes and the castle doors opened. "I see the Pixel Temple," (Crystal)ice exclaimed. Alaria led them inside.  
Its a shame this journey is coming to an end and I won't be here, Darkmind began. His voice echoed off the walls. She could have sworn they heard him, but they didn't do anything or say anything. But your my friend. I can't lose you, Alaria confessed.  
Don't worry. I won't be gone. Just the eye itself. I can still talk to my previous owners. Your the first that lived, Darkmind explained.  
Alaria gulped. What? Not all animals live long. I didn't kill them, Darkmind replied.  
Alaria sighed in relief. Before them lay a table with a stone of a Pixel. It was pink with blue armor and it had white wings. It looked like a long Chinese dragon in stone. Synor looked at the wording around the table. "Put your paw upon the stone if you wish for your greatest desire, but be warned few regret ever doing so. Good hearted may touch," he read outloud.  
"Yes and that desire will be mine granted," a small voice replied behind them. They all turned to see a small Chubenfreeze with a purple cape and a collar.  
A black stone, Darkmind replied.  
Yes, a magic user just like Synor, Alaria realized.  
"Um, who are you," Synor asked.  
"I am Trenzar, leader of the Shadows. I hate cats and despise germs," the Chuben answered.  
"You have no chance against us," Marisako declared.  
"Yes, I do," Trenzar screamed.  
Alaria kept her Dark-Eye closed. No point of using me. I think a flyswatter could be good to him up, Darkmind replied.  
Alaria smirked.  
"What's so funny," Trenzar asked.  
"Its you," Alaria answered.  
Trenzar growled making a big blast of dark power throw everyone against the walls. "The Pixel is mine and you will wait your turn," he growled.  
Alaria remembered what Synor had read. "Good hearted may touch." Before she could do anything Synor hissed and blocked the Pixel.  
"Aggg, stupid cats. Always getting in my way," Trenzar growled.  
Alaria felt weak. The blast had took most of her energy. Do you want me to take over, Darkmind asked.  
Alaria couldn't answer. She heard him repeat the question serveral times and heard him say "Darn it" before she passed out, seeing nothing but darkness.


End file.
